


妄想

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Relationships: all彭磊





	妄想

彭磊的口腔就像是天生给男人的下面准备的一样。  
让人看了就总想塞进去点儿什么。  


口腔鼓起来的样子一定很好看、就像小松鼠用嘴装满食物。  
被薄薄的内壁包裹、脸上的神经都会变得敏感吧、好想杵一下。

要塞什么好呢？  
食物吗？  
比如酸奶留在嘴边的白色、比如香蕉进入嘴巴被咬断节点上留下的牙印、比如涮羊肉的鲜美油脂从嘴角留下的滑嫩、比如饺子一口被塞进嘴巴闭合时嘟起的唇。

哦、还有喝的。  
运动完后拿起一瓶未开盖的饮料仰头咕咚咕咚滑动的喉结。

好想咬住那里的喉结不让他蠕动、用九十度角。  
往下一点咬入动脉。  
再撕开洗得发白的T恤、吸允锁骨。  
那鲜红的蜜汁、不让它弄脏肌肤、把全部吸进舔舐、那一定很好喝。

把他的手贴近对方的脸庞、舌头泯食那五指连心的指肚与关节。  
他的心脏会带动血液加快流速的吧。  
他的身体会慢慢变热、慢慢变红、直至生理的不可控制。  
荷尔蒙会冲上他的大脑前叶、多巴胺会令他感受不到被吸允贯穿的疼痛。

他的躯体将会被任意摆弄、直到对方满足。

然后舔舔嘴唇、真好吃……


End file.
